Abner The Great
by spoonassassin
Summary: enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Its been a long time since I have wrote on fan fic. after reading the book Salamandastron, I got inspired to write this book, called ' The story of Abner the great ' so enjoy this new book, and please comment on this story!**

the day was a stormy one. waves crashed against the great mountain of salamandastron. inside the mountain fort, Abner the great, a middle aged badger, sat at the great table. " my friends! recent spottings of the fleet of goldclaw have been spotted. just yesterday a mouse hermit came to this mountain claiming he had seen hundreds of the vermin ships. I propose that we post extra guards around the mountain." said Abner. the 80 present hares all said " we shall post more guards sah!" Abner took aside his second in command, a stocky hare called luitenant Fedric. " it is your duty to make sure that the vermin will not even get to this mountain. take 4 other hares with you. see if you can spot the fleet." said Abner. " yes sah! I have never been spotted on a scouting mission! if I'm not back by tomorrow afternoon, assume ive gone to the jolly dark forest!" said fedric.

goldclaw the stoat was sitting in a chair, drinking grog from a shrews scull. the fire liquid ran down his throat. a highly tattooed ferret walked into his quarters. " what do ye want, crowfang?" said goldclaw. " a ship from the fleet has gotten ran into some rocks. half the crew died." said crowfang. " whos ship was it?" asked goldclaw. " it twas fishguts ship." said crowfang. " that is the second ship he has recked. bring the idiot to me. yew better bring him to me, or I will gut ye, crowfang." said goldclaw. a sly smile formed on goldclaws face. " y-y-yes me lord." said a scared crowfang. crowfang hurried out of goldclaws quarters. he knew that fishgut would be dead by sun rise.

 **so that concludes chapter one. what will happen to fishgut? will fedric and his 4 other hares find the fleet? find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**when we left of, the fleet of goldclaw was near salamandastron. in this chapter, you will find out what happens next. enjoy reading**

 **-spoon**

Fishgut the rat was brought aboard goldclaws ship. he strode into goldclaws cabin with much swagger. the rat was from a wandering family from the far north, so he had a heavy northern accent. " whatta ye want, goldclaw!" he yelled. " yew best have an explination for the ship ye recked a night ago." " oi twas justa sailen bouts when aaaaarrrrrrrhhhhhh!" goldclaw had driven his cutlass threw fishguts heart. fishgut flopped to the the ground and started twitching. a weasel and a fox came in to remove fishguts body. next crowfang came in for his orders. " crowfang, me matey. get half o' our ships on the beach. half o' our hord can march to the mountain, and the others on the ships can ambush from the sea. ye will lead the land force. those are ye orders." said goldclaw. " yes goldclaw." said crowfang.

Fedric took his 4 best tracker hares. there was Beau, a female hare, Olivefur, another female hare, Snoweyes, a tall male hare, and wallice, the strongest male hare in the whole mountain. all the hares carried a short sword, two daggers, and a bow and a quiver of 30 arrows. apart from that, fedric carried his prized spear, made of polished oak wood, the tip being forged in the forge of the badger lord. the five hares walked threw the dunes. " why chaps, its pretty silent out here!" said fedric. " why I was just thinkin... uhh." a well aimed vermin arrow hit Snoweyes in the forehead. he fell to the ground, dead. " down behind the bloody dune!" yelled Wallice. thousands of vermin had rallied in front of the dune. " slay slay slay!" they chanted. arrows, javilins, spears, and stones thudded into the dune, or flew over the hares. " I say chaps! return fire! do it for Snoweyes!" yelled Fedric. Beau was the first to fire. a weasel fell to the ground, an arrow threw the heart. next fedric shot, taking out a rat. now it was olivefurs turn. another rat fell. wallice fired. his arrow flew all the way threw the belly of a fox, than hit a ferret in the foot paw. the hares shot until they ran out of arrows. then the vermin charged. the first one over the dune, a weasel, was stabed threw the chest with fedrics spear. a stoat, behind the weasel, also met the same fate. " give em blood an' vinegar chaps!" yelled fedric. than the remaining hares threw them selfes into the fray.

 **so tht was chapter 2. will fedric and his tracker hares survive? will Goldclaws fleet attack salamandastron? find out next time.**


End file.
